


(you get me) high

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mac and Cheese, Marijuana Use, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, stoned makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: A quiet night in with Betty, some unhealthy snacks, a joint, and something on Netflix was his favourite kind of evening.





	(you get me) high

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/6ZINjAq)

“Shit!”

Betty glanced up from her book, brows furrowed. “What happened?”

Jughead slapped his Nintendo against his thigh. “This close to finishing first-” He took a deep hit of his cigarette. “And a fucking banana peel does me in.” He breathed out sharply before he turned to look at her. He grinned when he saw the warm look on her face. “You’re smiling.”

She beckoned him closer with her one finger.

He swallowed, putting out his cigarette before he pushed up off of the windowsill. He plucked the book from her hands, setting it and his Nintendo down on the nightstand. “Yes, Betts?”

She reached out to grab the lapels of his jacket with both hands, pulling him in for a tender kiss. She pulled back slowly, smiling when he chased after her. “Close the window, kitten.”

He nodded, attempting to pull away. He laughed when he realized she hadn’t let go of his jacket. “I promise I’ll come right back.”

Betty nodded, letting her hands fall back to her lap.

He kissed her forehead before he pulled away, walking over to close the window. He paused when he noticed the new package of rolling papers sat on the small table under the window. “Hey, Betts?”

“Yeah?”

He turned back to her, a small smile on his lips. “You want to make mac and cheese and get stoned?”

She hummed as she thought. “Annie’s?”

“Of course.” Jughead huffed. “Do you take me for an animal?”

“Okay, okay,” she laughed, sitting up straighter. “You boil the water and I’ll roll?”

He nodded. “Deal.”

Betty smiled, pushing the covers off of her legs before standing. She leaned up to peck his lips, her fingertips touching his chin as she pulled away. She studied his face for a moment, frowning when she looked at his cheek. “You have ash on your face.”

“Oh.” He swallowed, biting the tip of his tongue when he felt his face heat up. “Yeah, the wind ashed my cig in my face.”

She chuckled, brushing the pad of her thumb over his cheek, wiping the soot away. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen when I’m done.”

He nodded, leaning in for a final kiss before he walked off towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he quickly pulled out a pot, filled it with water, and set it on the stove. He lit the flame under the pot before leaning back against the counter, phone in hand.

After a few minutes, he heard Betty humming along to a tune he didn’t recognize as she walked into the kitchen. She tucked a joint into the breast pocket of his jacket before kissing his cheek.

He looked up from his phone, smiling as she ducked under his arm, wrapping her arms around his waist. He chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “Hi, there.”

“Hi,” she hummed, burying her face in his jacket. She let out a sigh before sliding one hand in his pocket. 

He kissed the crown of her head. “You finished the bowl, didn't you?”

She giggled, snuggling closer. “Yeah.”

Jughead smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He rested his cheek on the crown of her head, chuckling when she slipped her hand into his back pocket while she unlocked her phone. “You really seem to like my pockets today.”

She squeezed his ass, chuckling when he let out a noise of surprise. “It’s just that kind of day.” She shrugged a shoulder, tilting her head.

He looked down at her, one brow cocked.

She glanced over at the stove before looking back at him. “Your water’s boiling.”

Jughead sighed, untangling himself from her before he walked over to pour the pasta into the boiling water. He grabbed a spoon to stir the water before walking off to grab a strainer. “So what’d you roll?”

“It’s in  _ your _ pocket, Juggie.”

He chuckled, rolling his eyes as he set the strainer in the sink. “I meant what  _ kind _ , Betty.”

“Oh,” she giggled, pushing up onto the counter next to him. “Sat so we’re set.”

He smiled at her little rhyme, moving to stand between her thighs. He felt himself relax when her arms wrapped around his neck. Jughead leaned in to kiss her lips. “You’re cute.”

She chuckled, kissing him again. “Thank you.”

He leaned over to stir the pasta before glancing back at her. “You want me to make you tea?”

She shook her head. “I’m okay.”

He kissed her again. “You want to watch a movie after this?”

Betty hummed in thought. “Apocalypse Now?”

“We can watch that Sunday night.”

“Yes.” She pulled him in for a quick kiss. “What about Indiana Jones?”

“Not tonight.” He shook his head. “I think Netflix still has Ghostbusters.” He shrugged a shoulder.

Betty laughed, nodding her head. “Ghostbusters sounds fun.”

Jughead smiled, leaning in to kiss her once more. The sound of rapid bubbling made him pull back, leaning over to lower the flame and stir the water. He glanced at the time on the microwave, scooping up a piece of pasta before blowing on it. He held it out to her, hand under the spoon to catch any drips. “Open.”

She complied, biting down on the pasta before nodding her head.

He stepped out from between her thighs, removing the pan from the burner before turning to pour the pasta into the strainer. “Do you want to make popcorn, too?”

“Yes,” Betty said, quickly pushing off of the counter.

He smiled when she drifted by him, pulling a bag of microwave popcorn out of the cabinet. “Hypothetically speaking-”

“Oh no.”

Jughead poured the pasta back into the pan. “Pizza rolls?” he asked as he added the butter before passing it down the counter for her to toss in the fridge.

“We’re going to die before we’re thirty, aren’t we?” She walked over, pushing up on the tips of her toes to grab a plate from the cabinet next to him.

“Maybe.” He chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. “Probably.” He shrugged a shoulder before he looked back at the pot, stirring the contents of the powdered cheese packet in. “It’s fine.”

“You mean it’ll be fine until it  _ isn’t. _ ”

He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. “Same difference, Betts.”

She laughed, dumping out enough pizza rolls to cover the plate before she put them in the microwave. She set it before she walked up behind him, her hands sliding under the hem of his shirt and his jacket, settling low on his hips.

He made a noise of surprise when her fingertips dipped below the waistband of his joggers, nearly dropping the spoon into the mac and cheese. As much as he loved when she got handsy, he still appreciated  _ warnings. _ “Betty-”

She shushed him, kissing the back of his neck as she pulled his hips flush against hers. “Let me play.”

“Okay.” He leaned into her embrace, eyes slipping shut when her lips found their way to his shoulder.

The microwave beeped and she pulled away, giggling when he stumbled back a step. 

Jughead blushed, looking down at the pasta in front of him, going back to his stirring as she moved around the kitchen behind him. 

She slipped her hands into his jacket pockets again, kissing the back of his neck once more. “Are you cold?”

He shook his head. “I was before, but not so much now.”

Betty hummed, pulling her hands free before she grabbed the collar of his jacket.

He sighed, putting down the spoon before letting her tug his jacket off. He turned to face her. “Don't forget about the joint.”

“Don't worry, kitten, I've got it.” She leaned up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek before she draped his jacket over the coat rack by the door. She pulled the joint from his breast pocket, tucking it over her ear as she searched the rest of his pockets.

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, blushing when she held up his phone in triumph.

“Jacket lighter stays?”

He nodded, opening the microwave when it beeped again. He took a pizza roll from the plate, blowing on it before holding it out to Betty.

She perked up, quickly walking over to him, opening her mouth to take the pizza roll. She hummed happily as she chewed, resting her hands on his hips. “Thank you.”

He smiled, kissing her cheek. “You’re welcome.”

She reached out for the bag of popcorn, pulling off the plastic before shoving it in the microwave, clicking the popcorn setting. She smiled up at him, taking the joint from behind her ear and holding it out to him.

His brows furrowed, but he wrapped his lips around the filter.

Betty held out a lighter, burning the end of the joint before he took a deep breath, exhaling towards the fan still running over the stove.

“We're not making a nest on the floor in front of the stove again, right?”

She rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. “No, I just felt bad that you’re still sober,” she shrugged, taking a hit before she held it out to him again. 

He laughed, leaning in to kiss her before she could exhale.

Her lips parted below his, nipping at his bottom lip when he didn't do the same. She reached out to first her hand in the collar of his shirt, holding him close as he breathed in. 

He pulled back slowly, exhaling before he rested his forehead against hers. “Are you trying to get me intoxicated?”

“If you're into that sort of thing.” She shrugged, pulling away to take the popcorn out of the microwave. “Though I have it on good authority that you are.”

“Oh yeah?” He teased, taking a few pieces of popcorn when she offered them.

“Yeah,” she nodded, taking the pizza rolls and the popcorn as she started towards the bedroom.

“Whose authority?” He teased as he followed after her, mac and cheese in one hand and two spoons in the other. 

She turned back to him with a grin. “Mine.”

He took another hit as she turned away. “The only authority I trust.”

“That's what I thought,” she said as she walked through the door to their bedroom, sitting down on her side of the bed.

Jughead walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting down next to her. He handed the joint to her before he took a bite of mac and cheese, moaning happily as he chewed. 

Betty handed the joint back to him after he finished, breathing out as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, letting it fall to the ground. 

He took a hit before he glanced at the television. “What're we watching?”

“I'm not sure.” She grabbed one of his shirts she had tucked under her pillow, pulling it on before she pushed off her pants and got under the covers. “Do you want to watch a comedy special or an actual television show?”

He breathed out, taking another hit before handing the joint to her. He joined her under the covers, smiling as he felt her leg stretch out to hook over his shin. “I don't care.” He reached out for a handful of popcorn, chewing as he watched her scroll through Netflix's suggestions. “Are you in the mood for anything?”

She hummed in thought, taking a hit from the joint. She breathed out as she stopped at the section labelled watch it again. “Gilmore Girls or The West Wing?”

He leaned back against the headboard. “My heart says Gilmore Girls, but the part of me that wants to avoid the Jess Mariano jokes you'll be making at my expense for the next week says The West Wing,” he admitted, pulling the pot of mac and cheese into his lap. “But it's your call.”

“You look so cute when you blush over my teasing.” Betty chuckled, handing him the joint. “But I'm thinking we watch The West Wing.”

“Okay,” he said, holding his arm out, inviting her to cuddle closer.

She smiled, ducking into his side after she pressed play. She took the spoon he offered her, scooping up a few shells as they settled in for the episode. “Skip the  _ previously on _ ?”

“What season?”

“Three. Bartlett's running for re-election.”

“Oh,” he hummed, remembering the vague outline of the season. “Yeah, that's fine.”

Betty nodded, clicking a button on the Xbox controller before setting it down next to her.

They made their way through their snacks, finished the joint before he threw what little remained of the filter into a mason jar in his bedside drawer.

Betty kissed his clavicle before extracting herself from his grasp.

“Where are you going?”

“Opening a window,” she said as she walked around the foot of the bed.

His eyes drifted down her body, stopping at the hem of the gray t-shirt she was wearing. He swallowed when she pushed up on the tips of her toes, the oversized shirt creeping higher and higher- “I need you in my lap immediately.”

Betty turned to look at him, laughing lightly. She sauntered closer, hips swaying teasingly with each slow step. “What was that, kitten?”

He wet his lips before he met her gaze again, holding a hand out to her. “Please?”

She smiled, crawling on the bed and into his lap. She practically purred when his hands rested on her waist, arching against his touch. Her arms looped around his neck, pulling him in for a lazy kiss.

His nose brushed hers as they pulled apart. “You’re incredible,” he breathed, resting his forehead against hers.

“You’re a  _ sap. _ ” Her arms relaxed as she started to pull away.

“No, don't,” he whined, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer. He kissed her again, but the kiss wasn't patient as before, it was more desperate as his fingers slid up the length of her spine under her shirt.

Her hips rocked over his, drawing a whimper from his lips.

She grinned, pulled him closer. “You want me.”

It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded, shivering when one of her hands slid into his hair.

She tugged teasingly, grinning when he moaned. Her lips brushed his temple, brow, and his cheek before she turned his head so she could whisper into her ear- but she  _ waited _ , her breath hot in the shell of his ear, sending a shiver racing up his spine. 

“Betty-” He cut himself off with a moan when she tugged at his hair. He licked his lips, pulling her closer. “Stay.”

Humming, she watched him with a warm look in her eyes. “I live here, too,” she teased, cupping his cheek. “Where am I going to go?”

He whimpered. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, reaching up to tug her shirt over her head. She dropped her shirt to the floor, grinning when he let out a deep breath, worrying his lower lip. “I know what you mean,” she breathed, leaning down to kiss his neck. 

He melted under her touch, pulling her closer with a hand on the center of her back. “You’ll stay?”

“Yes, kitten.” She nipped at his pulse point, smiling against his skin when he shivered again. “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 50th work on ao3 and I'd like to thank you all for reading my nonsense stories, I love you all.


End file.
